The present disclosure relates to memories, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices, memory systems including the same and methods of operating the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as DRAMs. High speed operation and cost efficiency of DRAMs make it possible for DRAMs to be used for system memories. However, due to the continuing shrinking in fabrication design rules of DRAMs, bit errors of memory cells in the DRAMs may rapidly increase.